The Tickly Arms Of Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha are having a bad day, Prince Jocu takes them to his castle to cheer them up.


**guestsurprise and I did this one together! They did half, I did half! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were feeling very upset about the mansion. A man had been there and talked about needing more money for the mansion and they had no more!

"What are we gonna do now?!" Sasha growled.

"I don't know ok! I just don't know!" Rachel snapped. Jocu heard their frustration from the other realm and suddenly appeared.

"Ladies…" He soothed. Both turned and gently got up from their seats to go and hug their friend. "My friends. What is it?"

"Just trouble with the house taxes." Rachel said sadly.

"Really? Well, I am on my way to cheer up another young girl named Lilac. But I want you both to visit my castle while I am seeing to her."

"Castle? Sorry Jocu but we're not in the mood for tickling."

"Yeah, we're in a major crisis!" Sasha said sadly, almost in tears. The large titan now scooped up both girls and kissed them on their heads.

"Now now, don't cry my dears. It's alright...let me help you," Jocu said. And with a snap of his fingers, the girls were whisked away to another realm! They found themselves on the feathery carpet of Jocu's castle in less than a moment.

"What?! Why did Jocu send us here?!"

"I don't know." Sasha said, now tearing up once more. She and Rachel were feeling so overwhelmed. But they didn't have time to think. They heard something creeping up on them. The girls slowly turned around and panicked. There were large black knights with large pink feathers on their helmets heading for them.

"Rachel. Sasha. We have been commanded by Jocu to make you comfortable." A deep voice spoke, sounding like a ghostly voice. But it came from the head black knight.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rachel screamed, now scrambling to her feet and taking off for a random room.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Sasha yelled, now running after her sister.

"Come back here!" The knight said, now running after them. He saw Sasha scrambling to jump over a couch, but he managed to grab her around her waist.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Stay calm…" He soothed, now stroking her down her side.

"LET MY SISTER GO!" Rachel demanded, now running and grabbing the knight's helmet and pulling it off. But the minute she did, both of them screamed. There was a head made of all feathers! No eyes and no mouth! Just feathers.

"Do not fear. I am made of feathers, but I am not a threat." Came the disembodied voice from the knight.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Sasha panicked, now taking off after breaking free of his hold.

"Stop!" He commanded, now standing and whistling very loud. The minute he did, these large feathers came bounding into view and pounced at the girls. The feathers immediately began wiggling in the girl's necks and trying to get the girls to unfurl themselves.

"Leave us alone!" Rachel pleaded, now feeling scared.

"Now calm down," the black knight replied, now coming up to them and motioning for the others to come. Other knights came over and unfurled the girls and the feathers that pounced on them began tickling them again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"You all are so ticklish," The Head Knight chuckled, now bending down and tickling the girls on their stomachs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sasha pleaded, now feeling a feather-like beast tickling under her arm pits and neck with their feather-like ears, paws, and tails.

"LEHEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET UHUHUHUHUHUS GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO!" Rachel laughed hysterically.

After a few seconds, the girls broke free because the knight motioned for the others to let the girls take a break and "think" they were escaping.

* * *

As the girls began to run, the knights and furry animal-like feathers waited until they were half-way up the balcony before they began chasing them again!

"RUN SASHA! THEY'RE COMING!" Rachel said in horror.

"I'm running! I'm running!" Sasha panted.

Within a second, they ran into a room and shut the door and held it back with a chair.

"This is crazy!" Sasha panted. As crazy as it sounded, this was cheering her up.

"I know!" Rachel said, but deep down, this was rather thrilling.

But little did they know, the feathery carpet and walls began to wiggle in excitement. It sensed the girls needed some cheering up.

And the bed was very excited! It couldn't wait to grab them and hold them close. They just entered the tickly realm of Jocu's room!

"Quick! Let's find a way out of-WHOA!" Rachel fell to the floor. "What the-?!

Her shoes were taken by the feathery carpet!

Sasha tried to run, but she screamed when her shoes were taken off as well. The carpet then removed their socks!

"Oh, no! Our feet!" Sasha squeaked. Now that their feet were exposed, the carpet began tickling them!

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! The cahahahaharpet's alihihihive?!" Rachel screamed, feeling the feathers tickle her soles.

"QUICK! GEHEHEHEHET TO THE BEHEHEHED!" Sasha and Rachel ran for the giant bed and jumped right on it!

"Safe..." Rachel panted. "Safe from the carpet."

"What kind of castle is this?!" Sasha said. "It's pure tickle torture!"

Sasha had no idea. Feathery ropes came up from under the bed and snared Rachel and Sasha's wrists and ankles! They screamed as they were secured with their backs on the bed and they were spread out wide. They could barely move an inch!

"OH, NO! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Rachel screamed.

"HEEEEEEELP!" Sasha shrieked.

"Save your breath, ladies."

The sisters saw Jocu come into the room with his hands behind his back. "Welcome to my room." He grinned.

"JOCU! LET US GO!" Rachel ordered in a scared tone.

"I cannot." The Prince shook his head. "My room can sense when someone needs to be tickled, and once it has you in it's clutches, it's too late..."

With that said, the blanket come alive and lift up their shirts. Then it started wiggling it's fluffy fabric all over the girls' stomachs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" Rachel laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Sasha howled in laughter.

The blanket was so soft and tickly, it was extremely ticklish against the girls' sensitive stomachs. The covers tickled their feet and in between their toes.

"Oh? Does that tickles, wittle girls?" Jocu cooed as he watched.

"JOCUHUHUHUHU!" The sisters screamed. His teasing made the tickling worse and he knew it.

Their laughter awoke the feathers that hung from the ceiling. The blanket stopped to give the girls a chance to catch their breath.

But their break wasn't long as they saw the feathers come down and fall upon them. They wriggled up their pant legs and tickled their thighs and calves.

Other feathers squirmed into their shirts and attacked their underarms, necks, and paid extra attention to their bellies.

The girls were in absolute tickle torture. Tears streamed down their faces as the feathers attacked all their tickle spots.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jocu made it worse by sitting between them and using his tails to tickle their ears. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Oooooh! Are my wittle tickle toys tickwish?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT, JOCUHUHUHU!" Sasha yelled, but she had a hard time sounding serious.

"Stop? But why?" Jocu said teasingly. "You girls are having so much fun! And my feathers just looooove to tickle!" He started using his tails to tickle the bridge of their noses.

Rachel and Sasha knew they couldn't stop the tickling. So they had to ensure it. It wasn't until they started to cough that Jocu stopped and ordered husband feathers to return to the ceiling.

Then Jocu gave the girls a small bite to their necks, injecting them with his venom to heal them.

Now the girls felt relaxed and much happier than before. Jocu scooped them up and they cuddled against his chest. "You okay, girls?"

"Much." Rachel sighed, snuggling against the prince. "It's a good thing you got that venom power..."

"Yeah, that was by far the most tickly torture of my life!" Sasha giggled. "But I do feel much better now."

Jocu put his arms around them. "That's what we live for. To make young soles like you happy and forget your worries. You'd be surprised how small your problems really are." He smiled. "In fact, I have a surprise for you!"

The girls looked up at him. They looked scared.

Jocu laughed. "Don't worry, it's not more tickles!"

Rachel and Sasha sighed with much relief.

"I took care of the taxes. You'll never have to worry about the house or money problems again!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Did the girls go mad from all that tickling?! Did Jocu say what they think he said?!

"Yes, while my castle kept you busy, I talked with that man and "persuaded" him not to pester you with taxes! Everything is taken of from now on!"

The girls immediately hugged Jocu. They no longer had to worry about the mansion! It was a miracle! An absolute miracle!

"Thank you!" Rachel said, tears of joy coming down her cheek.

Sasha was too busy crying with happiness to say anything.

"Glad I can help." Jocu picked up the sisters and opened the portal to their realm. "Let's get you home where you belong."

Jocu tucked the girls to bed. He was about to eace when he heard Sasha's sweet voice.

"Jocu, will you sleep with us tonight?"

The Tickle Prince closed the portal. "Of course."

And so, Rachel and Sasha slept cozily with their tickle monster friend. Sure, he looked big and scary, but he has a heart of gold that's always in the right place.

Thanks to Jocu, Rachel and Sasha learned that no matter how bad things get, as long as you stay positive and have the best of friends, you're never let down.

* * *

 **Thanks for letting me do the rest, guestsurprise! I had lots of fun doing it! :)**


End file.
